Utinam
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Íàêàãî îðèãèíàëüíîãî ìèðà ïîïàäàåò â ìèð ïàðàëëåëüíûé è âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ ïàðîé äëÿ ñåáÿ ñþðïðèçîâ...
1. Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ

**Ut****ĭ****nam**

Ëèíà ñàìà 

**Êîïèðàéòû:**

_© Ôóñèãè Þóãè è å¸ ïåðñîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò Âàòàñý Þó, Íèñèäçàêè Ìýãóìè, Ôëàóýð Êîìèêñ, Ñ¸ãàêóêàí, __etc__., __etc__., __etc__._

_© Èäåÿ ôàíôèêà ïðèíàäëåæèò Àëåêñå._

_© Çà ñîåäèíåíèå è èçâðàùåíèå Ôóøèãè, å¸ ïåðñîíàæåé è ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîé èäåè ôàíôèêà îòâåòñòâåííîñòü íåñ¸ò, åñåñíî, Ëèíà ñàìà. _

**~****Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ.**

Íàêàãî, õìóðÿñü, ñëóøàë êîëåíîïðåêëîí¸ííîãî ñòàðèêà-ìîíàõà. Ìîíàñòûðü, îòêóäà ïðèáåæàë ñòàðèê, íàõîäèëñÿ íà ãðàíèöå Êóòō ñ Êîíàíîì, íå ïåðâûé âåê èñêóñíî ëàâèðóÿ ìåæäó ïðèòÿçàíèÿìè îáîèõ ãîñóäàðñòâ è äî ñèõ ïîð óìóäðÿÿñü îñòàâàòüñÿ íåçàâèñèìûì.. Îäíàêî æå ñåé÷àñ çåìëè âîêðóã ìîíàñòûðÿ â îñíîâíîì ïðèíàäëåæàëè Âîñòîêó, è ñìèðåííûå ïîñëåäîâàòåëè èíäèéñêîãî ïðèíöà Ãàóòàìû ïðåäïî÷èòàëè íå ññîðèòüñÿ ñ âðåìåííîé âëàñòüþ. Òåì áîëåå – êîãäà îêðåñòíîñòè íåíàâÿç÷èâî ïàòðóëèðîâàëèñü âíóøèòåëüíûì îòðÿäîì âî ãëàâå ñ êàíäèäàòîì â ñëåäóþùèå ñ¸ãóíû Èìïåðèè. Ïðàâäà, ÷òó ýòîò êàíäèäàò çàáûë òàê äàëåêî îò ñòîëèöû, ìíîãèå ïîíÿòü íå ìîãëè; òåì áîëåå, îá îïàëå ðå÷è íå øëî. Ñàì Íàêàãî, ïîíÿòíî, íå äåëèëñÿ çà ÷àøêîé ñàêý, ïî êàêèì ïðè÷èíàì ïðèáûë íà ãðàíèöó. Äà è äàæå åñëè áû äåëèëñÿ, äëÿ áîëüøèíñòâà åãî íûíåøíèõ ñîáåñåäíèêîâ ïóñòûì çâóêîì áûëè áû ôðàçû âðîäå: "Äàòü ðàñöâåñòè îäíîìó-äâóì çàãîâîðàì ÿêîáû áåç åãî, Íàêàãî, ó÷àñòèÿ".

Íî âåðí¸ìñÿ ê ïîñëàíöó èç ìîíàñòûðÿ. Èòàê, åñëè ñòàðèê ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó, åãî íàñòàâíèê øë¸ò çàâåðåíèÿ â ñâîåé ëîÿëüíîñòè Êóòō è â êà÷åñòâå å¸ äîêàçàòåëüñòâà – ñîîáùåíèå î òîì, ÷òî â ìîíàñòûðå ñåé÷àñ ïðîæèâàåò êîíàíåö ñ "íåñêîëüêî ïðåâûøàþùèìè ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå" ñèëàìè. Òî÷íåå âûðàçèòüñÿ íàñòîÿòåëü íå ïîæåëàë, íî, íàñêîëüêî Íàêàãî çíàë ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, äåëî ìîãëî îêàçàòüñÿ âåñüìà ñåðü¸çíûì. ×óòü ëè íå âïëîòü äî ïðîÿâëåíèÿ Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè, êàêîé áû äèêîé íå áûëà ñàìà ìûñëü.

- Íó ÷òî æå, - ïîçâîëèë ñåáå óñìåøêó Íàêàãî. – Äóìàþ, òâîé äóõîâíûé íàñòàâíèê ñ÷àñòëèâ áóäåò óçíàòü, ÷òî áëàãîäàðÿ åãî ñîîáùåíèþ ìîé îòðÿä òåïåðü ðàñïîëîæèòñÿ â áëèæàéøåé ê îáèòåëè äåðåâíå, íó à ÿ â ýòî âðåìÿ  íàìåðèâàþñü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ãîñòåïðèèìñòâîì ñàìîé îáèòåëè. – Îò÷åãî-òî ìîíàõ ÿâíî íå èñïûòûâàë áóðíîé ðàäîñòè. Íåëüçÿ, ïðàâäà, ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Íàêàãî ýòî îãîð÷èëî. – Îòïðàâëÿéñÿ íàçàä, ïåðåäàé íàñòîÿòåëþ íîâîñòè è òî, ÷òî âî âðåìÿ ñâîåãî ïîñåùåíèÿ ÿ æåëàë áû óâèäåòü ýòîãî êîíàíöà.

Ñîáëþäÿ âñå öåðåìîíèè ïðîùàíèÿ, ñòàðèê ïóñòèëñÿ â ïóòü – ñîëäàòû Íàêàãî â òîò ìîìåíò óæå ñâîðà÷èâàëè ëàãåðü. ×åðåç ÷àñ îòðÿä âûñòóïèë. Åù¸ ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ âïåðåäè ïîêàçàëñÿ ìîíàñòûðü. Ìåíüøå ÷åì ÷åðåç ñóòêè ïîñëå ïîëó÷åíèÿ ñîîáùåíèÿ î êîíàíöå Íàêàãî øàãíóë íà ïëèòû ìîíàñòûðñêîãî äâîðà è, çà ïëå÷îì íàñòîÿòåëÿ, ÷óòü â òåíè, óâèäåë âèíîâíèêà ìàðø-áðîñêà îòðÿäà. Ìîëîäîå èñõóäàëîå ëèöî, ïî÷òè íå í¸ñøåå â ÷åðòàõ ëþáîïûòñòâà. È ïëàìåííûå êðûëüÿ ôåíèêñà, ðàñïàõíóâøèåñÿ íàä êîíàíöåì. Ìàñàêà? Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýé?..

Íàêàãî âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ãîñòèòü â ìîíàñòûðå áóäåò _äîëãî_.

------

Ïðîñíóâøèñü, Íàêàãî íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ öåïëÿëñÿ – ÷òî îáû÷íî áûëî åìó íåñâîéñòâåííî – çà îáðûâêè óñêîëüçàþùåãî ñíà. ×òî çà ìîíàñòûðü? Íàêàãî âîîáùå íèêîãäà íå âîçãëàâëÿë ïàòðóëèðóþùèé ãðàíèöó ñ Êîíàíîì îòðÿä. È î ïîäîáíîì ìîíàñòûðå íå ñëûøàë. ×òî çà Ñóäçàêó ñýé? Åñëè ñîí ïûòàëñÿ î ÷¸ì-òî ïðåäóïðåäèòü, òî íåñîìíåííî âàæíà ëè÷íîñòü ïðîòèâíèêà.

Íî ëè÷íîñòü îòêàçàëàñü âñïîìèíàòüñÿ. Íàîáîðîò, ÷åì ïðèñòàëüíåé Íàêàãî âãëÿäûâàëñÿ â îñòàâëåííûå ñíîì îáðàçû, òåì áîëüøå ýòè îáðàçû ïåðåä âíóòðåííèì âçîðîì ðàñïëûâàëèñü. Ïðàãìàòè÷íî ðåøèâ íå òðàòèòü çðÿ äðàãîöåííîå âðåìÿ, îñîáåííî â ïðåääâåðèè êðóïíîé áèòâû ñ êîíàíñêîé àðìèåé, Íàêàãî âûêèíóë ñîí èç ãîëîâû, ïîäíÿëñÿ, îáëà÷èëñÿ, îòáðîñèë ïîëîã øàòðà è øàãíóë...

...â ñâåò.

- Íàêàãî!! Òû â ïîðÿäêå? – îáåñïîêîåííûé ãîëîñ îïðåäåë¸ííî çíàêîì áûë âñ¸ åù¸ îñëåïë¸ííîìó âñïûøêîé ñâåòà ñ¸ãóíó, íî óïîìÿíóòûé ñ¸ãóí íèêàê íå ìîã ñîîòíåñòè åãî ñ êåì-òî èç ñâîåãî îêðóæåíèÿ. – Ýé! Ó òåáÿ ñîëíå÷íûé óäàð èëè êàê?

- Ñ êàêèõ ïîð ñîëíå÷íûé óäàð ñîïðîâîæäàåòñÿ ïåðåíîñîì â ïðîñòðàíñòâå? – ñ íåòåðïåëèâîé íàñìåøêîé  ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ âòîðîé ãîëîñ. Åãî ñ¸ãóí óçíàë: Òîìî. – Íàêàãî, òû íàñ ñëûøèøü?

- Äà. – ñ¸ãóí ìåäëåííî îòêðûë ãëàçà, äîæèäàÿñü, ïîêà öâåòíûå êðóãè ñëîæàòñÿ â óäîáîâàðèìóþ êàðòèíêó.

- Íó, õâàëà Íåáåñàì, - ôûðêíóë ïåðâûé ãîëîñ, ÷åé îáëàäàòåëü ñåé÷àñ ñòîÿë ïðÿìî ïåðåä Íàêàãî. – Ñëó÷èñü ñ òîáîé ÷òî, íå çíàþ, êàê áû ÿ îò÷èòàëñÿ ïåðåä...

Äîãîâîðèòü åìó ïîìåøàë âçìàõ ðóêè Òîìî.

- Òàñ¢êè, ïîãîäè. Ìû íå çíàåì, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè ýòî Íàêàãî.

Ñ¸ãóí ìîðãíóë, íî ôååðè÷åñêàÿ ñöåíà íå èñ÷åçëà. Ïåðåä íèì, ïëå÷îì ê ïëå÷ó, ñòîÿëè Ñóäçàêó ñýé Òàñ¢êè è Ñýéðþó ñýé Òîìî è ñ îäèíàêîâûì áåñïîêîéñòâîì è îòñóòñòâèåì âðàæäåáíîñòè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî.

- Òû ÷åãî, Òîìî? Íó è ÷òî, ÷òî èñ÷åç è âîçíèê çà ìåòð? Êè-òî åãî! Äàâàé ëó÷øå âî äâîðåö âåðí¸ìñÿ, ýòîò æå íåáîñü ïî÷óÿë è òåïåðü ñ óìà ñõîäèò...

- Òàñ¢êè, _çàìîë÷è_. – çà ñâåòñêèì òîíîì Ñýéðþó ñýÿ íà ìèã çåðêàëüíî ñâåðêíóë ìåòàëë. Íàêàãî òîëüêî òåïåðü çàìåòèë, ÷òî íà ëèöå Òîìî íåò ãðèìà, òàê ÷òî äàæå øèðîêîïîëûé ãîëîâíîé óáîð íå ïîìåøàë áåëîé êîæå ïðèîáðåñòè çîëîòèñòûé îòòåíîê. – Òû ïðàâ íàñ÷¸ò âîçâðàùåíèÿ âî äâîðåö, íî ïîñìîòðè ñàì: êè î÷åíü ïîõîæå, íî _íå òàêîå æå_, êàê ó Íàêàãî. – Çåë¸íûå ãëàçà áåç ñòðàõà âçãëÿíóëè â ãîëóáûå: - Êòî òû? Íå äåìîí, ÷åëîâåê. Íî íå Íàêàãî.

"_Ýòî Íàêàãî_, - ïðîçâó÷àë áåñïëîòíûé ãîëîñ. – _Òîìî, íåìåäëåííî âîçâðàùàéòåñü. Ïðîèçîøëî ñìåùåíèå ìèðîâ_".

- Òèòèðè, ýòî ðàçóìíî? – îñòîðîæíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñýéðþó ñýé. – Îí... âûçûâàåò âî ìíå íåêîòîðûå îïàñåíèÿ.

"_Ýòî íåîáõîäèìî. Åñëè ìû õîòèì èñïðàâèòü ýòî ñìåùåíèå, íóæíî áóäåò ïðîâåñòè öåðåìîíèþ. Âîçìîæíî, â õðàìå Ñóäçàêó_".

- Îáíàä¸æèë, - ïðîâîð÷àë Òîìî. – Òèòèðè, - îí áðîñèë ìèìîë¸òíûé âçãëÿä íà Íàêàãî, - êîãäà ìû âåðí¸ìñÿ, ìíå íóæíî áóäåò ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü. Òàñ¢êè, óáåðè òýññýí è óñïîêîéñÿ. Íàêàãî, òû ñîãëàñåí ïåðåíåñòèñü ñ íàìè?

- Êóäà èìåííî? – óòî÷íèë âíèìàòåëüíåéøèì îáðàçîì ñëóøàâøèé Íàêàãî.

- Âî äâîðåö Åãî Èìïåðàòîðñêîãî Âåëè÷åñòâà Ñàéõèòýÿ, - ìåäëåííî âûãîâîðèë Òîìî, íè ñåêóíäû íå ñïóñêàÿ ãëàç ñ Íàêàãî. Ïî ëèöó òîãî ñêîëüçíóëà òåíü, è Òîìî ÷óòü íàõìóðèëñÿ. – Îòâåòü ìíå íà îäèí âîïðîñ, Íàêàãî, - íà ãðàíè ø¸ïîòà âûäîõíóë îí. – ×òî ñåé÷àñ â òâî¸ì ìèðå íà ýòîé ðàâíèíå?

- Ïîëå áèòâû ìåæäó Êóòō è Êîíàíîì, - îòâåòèë ñ¸ãóí ïðåæäå, ÷åì ïîíÿë, ÷òî ãîâîðèò. Ãëàçà Òîìî óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî áëåñíóëè, íî òóò æå çàòóìàíèëèñü áåñïîêîéñòâîì. Îí ïåðåãëÿíóëñÿ ñî ñïàâøèì ñ ëèöà Òàñ¢êè. Íàêàãî ñìåðèë ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì îáîèõ.

- Òàñ¢êè, îòäàé ïðèêàçàíèÿ ñâèòå. ß ïîäãîòîâëþñü ê ïåðåíîñó, - íàêîíåö çàêëþ÷èë Òîìî.

Êîãäà òðîå ñýéñè î÷óòèëèñü âî äâîðöå, Òîìî ïðèêóñèë ãóáó è îãëÿäåëñÿ, ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó æåëàíèåì ïîéòè íàéòè êîãî-òî è îïàñåíèåì îñòàâëÿòü ãîñòÿ òîëüêî íà Òàñ¢êè. Ê îáëåã÷åíèþ Ñýéðþó ñýÿ, ìåíüøå ÷åì ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ïîñëå ïðèáûòèÿ òðîèöû â êîìíàòó âîø¸ë Õîòîõîðè (ñî ñëàáî ñèÿþùèì ìå÷îì íà ïîÿñå), à çà åãî ïëå÷îì...

- Òèòèðè! – Òîìî ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòå, êàê ñòðåëà ñ òåòèâû. – Òû-òî ìíå è íóæåí.

Íàêàãî äàæå íå óñïåë óâèäåòü Ñóäçàêó ñýÿ, òàê áûñòðî Òîìî âûñêî÷èë èç êîìíàòû è óòàùèë êóäà-òî ïî êîðèäîðó, ïî ïóòè ÷òî-òî òèõî íà÷èíàÿ ãîâîðèòü. Ñ¸ãóí óñëûøàë èìÿ: "Íîðèêî".

- Òû âðàã íàì, íå òàê ëè, Íàêàãî? – ïðèâëåêàÿ ê ñåáå âíèìàíèå, ðîâíî ñïðîñèë Õîòîõîðè. Ñ¸ãóí ïîñìîòðåë íà êîíàíñêîãî èìïåðàòîðà, ìàøèíàëüíî ôèêñèðóÿ îòëè÷èÿ îò çíàêîìîé åìó âåðñèè. _Ýòîãî_ Õîòîõîðè âåñüìà ñëîæíî áûëî áû ïåðåïóòàòü ñ æåíùèíîé: è ïîâàäêè, è âíåøíîñòü íè÷åãî æåíñêîãî â ñåáå íå íåñëè, ïûøíûå êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû â ïðàêòè÷íîì, ëèø¸ííûì âñÿêîé íàðî÷èòîé "îáëà÷íîñòè" õâîñòå, âûïðàâêà âåñüìà áëèçêà ê âûïðàâêå ñàìîãî Íàêàãî.

Íå äîæäàâøèñü îòâåòà íà ñâîé âîïðîñ, èìïåðàòîð ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

- Âïðî÷åì, ýòî ïðàâäîïîäîáíàÿ àëüòåðíàòèâà. Õîòÿ æàëü, ÷òî â âàøåì ìèðå Êîíàí è Êóòō íå äîñòèãëè ñîãëàñèÿ.

- Â íàøåì òîæå ìîãëè íå äîñòè÷ü, - òèõî ïðîáóð÷àë Òàñ¢êè. – Åñëè áû íå...

- Òàñ¢êè. – âåñêî óðîíèë Õîòîõîðè. – Íåðàçóìíî ñîîáùàòü íàøåìó ãîñòþ ÷òî-ëèáî îá ýòîì ìèðå, åñëè ìû íå çíàåì, ê ÷åìó ýòî ïðèâåä¸ò.

Ìîçã Íàêàãî ëèõîðàäî÷íî ðàáîòàë, èçûñêèâàÿ ñïîñîáû îáðàòèòü ñèòóàöèþ ñåáå íà ïîëüçó. Èç òîãî, ÷òî óñïåë è ÷òî íå óñïåë ñêàçàòü ïÿòûé Ñóäçàêó ñýé, ñëåäîâàëî, ÷òî Íàêàãî ýòîãî ìèðà è êòî-òî èç äðóçåé Òàñ¢êè íàõîäÿòñÿ â áëèçêèõ (_íàñêîëüêî_ áëèçêèõ?) îòíîøåíèÿõ; âåðîÿòíî, ýòî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ñïîñîáñòâîâàëî óñòàíîâëåíèþ ìèðà ìåæäó äâóìÿ èìïåðèÿìè; âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, åñëè ñóäèòü ïî íà÷àëó ðàçãîâîðà Òîìî è Òèòèðè, "êåì-òî èç äðóçåé Òàñ¢êè" áûë...

- Íàêàãî!!! – â êîìíàòó âëåòåë áåøåíûé âèõðü ñ õëåùóùåé ïî âåòðó ôèîëåòîâîé êîñîé. – ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî òû èñ÷åç èç íàøåãî ìèðà, è òàê èñïóãàëñÿ! – çàòîðìîçèâ àêêóðàò ïåðåä ñ¸ãóíîì, âèõðü îáåðíóëñÿ Íîðèêî è íåìèíóåìî ñòèñíóë Íàêàãî â îáúÿòüÿõ (Òàñ¢êè ïîòîì êëÿëñÿ, ÷òî õðóñò ð¸áåð ñëûøåí áûë íà ïîëäâîðöà). – Ñëàâà Ñóäçàêó, ëþáèìûé, ñ òîáîé âñ¸ õîðîøî!

Íåçàìåòíî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ Íîðèêî îêàçàâøèéñÿ â êîìíàòå Ìèöóêàêý ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàë íà óõî Õîòîõîðè è, àêêóðàòíî ïåðåìåñòèâøèñü çà ñïèíó Òàñ¢êè, çàæàë ðîò óæå ãîòîâîìó ÷òî-òî çàîðàòü ðàçáîéíèêó è íà÷àë ÷òî-òî òèõî âòîëêîâûâàòü. Íàêîíåö ïîñèíåâøèé Òàñ¢êè êèâíóë è áûë îòïóùåí íà âîëþ. Îäíîâðåìåííî â êîìíàòó âîøëè Òîìî è Òèòèðè, ïåðâûé ïî-ïðåæíåìó áåç ãðèìà, âòîðîé â ïðèâû÷íîé ìîíàøåñêîé îä¸æêå, íî áåç ìàñêè. Ïðè âèäå âèñÿùåãî íà Íàêàãî Íîðèêî ëèöà ñýéñè îòðàçèëè ðàâíîå íåóäîâîëüñòâèå.

- Õýéêà! – óêîðèë Òèòèðè.

- ß íå óñïåë åãî ïðåäóïðåäèòü, Òèòèðè, - âçäîõíóë Õîòîõîðè.

- Íîðèêî, - òåì âðåìåíåì ïðîèçí¸ñ Òîìî. – Ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ, ýòî íå òîò Íàêàãî, êîòîðîãî ìû çíàåì, ýòî åãî äâîéíèê èç ñîñåäíåãî íàì ìèðà.

- Ý?! – ðåçêî îáåðíóëñÿ Íîðèêî, íå âûïóñêàÿ, âïðî÷åì, ïðè ýòîì Íàêàãî. – Âû î ÷¸ì?!

Òîìî òåðïåëèâî ïîâòîðèë.

- Íàêàãî, ýòî ïðàâäà? – âçâîëíîâàííî ñïðîñèë Ñóäçàêó ñýéñè, èùà îòâåò â áåññòðàñòíîì ëèöå çîëîòîâîëîñîãî ñ¸ãóíà. Òîò êèâíóë è ìîë÷à îòñòðàíèë îò ñåáÿ Íîðèêî –  êîòîðûé íà ìãíîâåíèå ñêðèâèëñÿ, ñëîâíî îò áîëè. Îäíàêî Íàêàãî íå âèäåë ñìûñëà èãðàòü â ýòó èãðó: â åãî ìèðå Íîðèêî óæå áûë ì¸ðòâ, è âîçäåéñòâîâàòü íà íåãî, èñïîëüçóÿ ñâÿçóþùèå íèòü ìèðà ýòîãî, ñòàëî íåâîçìîæíî.

- Êàêèì îáðàçîì âû ñîáèðàåòåñü óñòðàíÿòü ñìåùåíèå? – â âîçäóõ ñïðîñèë ñ¸ãóí.

- Ñåé÷àñ, ïðèáóäóò òîëüêî âñå îñòàëüíûå ñèòèñýéñè, - êèâíóë Òèòèðè. – Òîãäà ìû âåðí¸ìñÿ òóäà, ãäå òû ïîÿâèëñÿ – Íàêàãî íàøåãî ìèðà... äîëæåí... åù¸ íàõîäèòüñÿ ó âàñ â ýòîé æå òî÷êå. Òàì ïðîâåä¸ì öåðåìîíèþ âîçâðàùåíèÿ.

- Òàê áû ñðàçó... – ïðîáîðìîòàë Òîìî. – À òî – "Õðàì Ñóäçàêó", "Õðàì Ñóäçàêó", ïàíèê¸ð...

Ìèöóêàêý øèêíóë íà íåãî, è Ñýéðþó ñýé óìîëê. Êîìíàòó ïîñòåïåííî íàïîëíÿëè âñòðåâîæåííî âûãëÿäÿùèå Ñýéðþó ñèòèñýéñè, ïëþñ ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ îòñóòñòâîâàâøèé äî ýòèõ ïîð Òèðèêî. Òàìàõîìý íå áûëî, åãî íå æäàëè, íî ïðè÷èí ýòîãî Íàêàãî îáúÿñíÿòü íèêòî íå ñîáèðàëñÿ. Ñ ïåðâûì Ñýéðþó ñýéñè âîîáùå áîëüøå íå çàãîâàðèâàëè è äàæå ñòàðàëèñü íà íåãî íå ñìîòðåòü, èñêëþ÷åíèå ñîñòàâëÿë òîëüêî Íîðèêî, êîòîðûé, ïîêóñûâàÿ êîí÷èê êîñû, áðîñàë íà ñ¸ãóíà òîñêëèâûå âçãëÿäû.

Ïî çäðàâîìó ðàçìûøëåíèþ Íàêàãî ðåøèë, ÷òî åìó ñàìîìó âûãîäíåå áóäåò ñåé÷àñ íå ìåøàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, êóäà êàê â åãî èíòåðåñàõ âåðíóòüñÿ â ñâîé ìèð äî òîãî, êàê _äâîéíèê_ òàì ÷òî-íèáóäü íàòâîðèò.

Óæó íà ðàâíèíå, Òèòèðè îãëÿäåëñÿ è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

- Íó, çà îòñóòñòâèåì æðèö, ïðåäëàãàþ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòü êè íà ìíå.

Êðóã ñèòèñýéñè çàêèâàë. Íàêàãî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, ðàçóìíåå áûëî áû ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà Íîðèêî, íî ïðåäëîæåíèé âíîñèòü íå ñòàë. Ñàìè ïóñòü ðàçáèðàþòñÿ.

...Êîãäà Íàêàãî îáðàòèëñÿ âñïûõíóâøèì áåëûì ñâåòîì ñèëóýòîì è èñ÷åç, ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó â ìåòðå îò ýòîãî âîçíèê òî÷íî òàêîé æå – íî äðóãîé. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî _äðóãîé_: åäâà ìàòåðèàëèçîâàâøèñü â ýòîé âñåëåííîé, îí ñðàçó íàø¸ë åäèíñòâåííî âàæíûé âçãëÿä, íàø¸ë è íå îòïóñêàë, ïîêà âëàäåëåö âçãëÿäà íå øàãíóë âïåð¸ä, çàêëþ÷àÿ Íàêàãî â êðåïêîå êîëüöî ðóê, òèõî ïðè ýòîì ïðîáîðìîòàâ:

- Çíàë áû òû, êàê íàñ âñåõ íàïóãàë...

- Çíàë áû òû, êàê èñïóãàëñÿ ÿ... – óñòàëî âçäîõíóë ñ¸ãóí, îñòîðîæíî åðîøà âîëîñû Ñóäçàêó ñýÿ. – Âåäü ýòîò ìèð ìîã áû ñòàòü òàêèì æå, êàê òîò. Êàê ìíîãî, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, çàâèñèò îò ëþäñêîãî âûáîðà...

**~Êîíåö ïåðâîé ãëàâû.**

Ë.ñ.: Ïðèçíàþñü ÷åñòíî, ñèå åñòü ïðîâîêàöèÿ. Ñíà÷àëà ÿ ñ áîëüøèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïî÷èòàþ íà ëèò. ôîðóìå , ÷òî âû äóìàåòå îá èäåå, ïàðèíãàõ è ñîáûòèÿõ ýòîãî ïðîèçâåäåíüèöà, à âîò ïîòîì óæå áóäåò âûëîæåíà ãëàâà âòîðàÿ. 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


	2. Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ

**Ut****ĭ****nam******

Ëèíà ñàìà 

**Êîïèðàéòû:**

_© Ôóñèãè Þóãè è å¸ ïåðñîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò ÌÍÅ. Ìõà-õà-õà-õà. Â ïðèíöèïå, îíî ìíå íóæíî? Òàê ÷òî ïóñòü îñòàþòñÿ ó Âàòàñý Þó, Íèñèäçàêè Ìýãóìè, Ôëàóýð Êîìèêñ, Ñ¸ãàêóêàí, __etc__., __etc__., __etc__._

_© Èäåÿ ôàíôèêà ïðèíàäëåæèò Àëåêñå. (Äàæå åñëè îíà ïî ýòîé ãëàâå îá ýòîì íå äîãàäàåòñÿ)_

_© Çà ñîåäèíåíèå è èçâðàùåíèå Ôóøèãè, å¸ ïåðñîíàæåé è ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîé èäåè ôàíôèêà îòâåòñòâåííîñòü íåñ¸ò, åñåñíî, Ëèíà ñàìà._

**~Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ.**

Â îáåäåííîé çàëå ìîíàñòûðÿ ñòîÿëà ïðàêòè÷åñêè ì¸ðòâàÿ òèøèíà. Íàêàãî äàâíî áðîñèë äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî åñò, è òåïåðü îòêðîâåííî èçó÷àë ñèäåâøåãî ïðîòèâ íåãî êîíàíöà. Òîò, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, ê åäå è íå ïðèòðàãèâàëñÿ, äà è, ñóäÿ ïî áåçäóøíîìó âçãëÿäó, ïðåáûâàë çäåñü òîëüêî òåëåñíî. Âñå äðóãèå îáèòàòåëè ìîíàñòûðÿ çàëó óæå ïîêèíóëè è âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íå ñîáèðàëèñü àáñîëþòíî: çà Íàêàãî óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò êàê øëåéôîì ñòåëèëàñü íå ñàìàÿ äîáðàÿ ñëàâà.

- Èòàê, òåáÿ ïîäîáðàëè ó ðåêè, - íàêîíåö çàãîâîðèë Ñýéðþó ñýéñè. – Òû íåâåäîìî êàê âûæèë â áóðþ è óòâåðæäàåøü, ÷òî îêîëî äâóõ ëåò ïðîâ¸ë â ïîìðà÷åíèè. Âïðî÷åì, â ýòî ÿ âåðþ, òâîé ðàçóì è ñåé÷àñ ïðîÿñíèëñÿ íå ïîëíîñòüþ... Ðÿä ïðîèçîøåäøèõ ñ òâîåãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ çäåñü ñëó÷àåâ óáåäèë îêðóæàþùèõ, ÷òî òû îáëàäàåøü íåêèìè ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííûìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè.

Îí ïîäîæäàë ðåàêöèè íà ñâîè ñëîâà. ×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ áëóæäàþùèé âçãëÿä êîíàíöà îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà îáðàìë¸ííîì ñâåòëûìè âîëîñàìè ëèöå.

- Çíà÷èò, òû è åñòü Íàêàãî? – ðàññåÿííî ñïðîñèë êîíàíåö. – ß î òåáå ñëûøàë, êàæåòñÿ...

Ñýéðþó ñýé ìåäëåííî âäîõíóë è âûäîõíóë. Äà-à, òàêèìè òåìïàìè îíè äàëåêî íå óéäóò. Îäíàêî æå îí íà ïîñëóøíè÷åñòâî â ýòó îáèòåëü íå ñîáèðàëñÿ, òàê ÷òî...

Ñèíÿÿ øàðîâàÿ ìîëíèÿ êè óäàðèëà ïðÿìî â ãðóäü êîíàíöó. Òîò ñëåòåë ñî ñêàìüè íà ïîë, íî ìîëíèÿ åãî íå êîñíóëàñü – åé ïîìåøàë àëûé ùèò ïåðåä àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âûòÿíóòûìè ðóêàìè. Ïðè ïàäåíèè âåòõàÿ òêàíü øòàíîâ íà ïðàâîì êîëåíå òðåñíóëà, ÿâèâ ìèðó àëûé ñèÿþùèé çíàê. Íàêàãî ïîäîø¸ë ê ñèäÿùåìó íà ïÿòîé òî÷êå êîíàíöó è, ïðèñåâ íà êîðòî÷êè, ïðî÷¸ë èåðîãëèô: "Ñ¸î". Îáëàäàòåëü èåðîãëèôà ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ìîðãíóë íà áëîíäèíà.

- Òû ýòî çà÷åì? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ îí. Íàêàãî ñ íåóäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîíÿë, ÷òî äî çäðàâîãî ðàññóäêà çäåñü ïî ïðåæíåìó âåñüìà íå áëèçêî.

- Ñýéðþó ñèòèñýéñè íî õèòîðè Íàêàãî, - ñèÿÿ çíàêîì íà ëáó è íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé óêàçûâàÿ íà ñåáÿ ðóêîé, ñóõî ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ áëîíäèí. Ïîòîì åãî ïàëåö òêíóë â ïåðåíîñèöó êîíàíöà: - Òû – Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè íî õèòîðè Òèòèðè. È òåáå ëó÷øå âñïîìíèòü ñåáÿ äî òîãî, êàê èñòîùèòñÿ ìî¸ òåðïåíèå.

Ïàëüöû Ñóäçàêó ñýéñè çàäóì÷èâî ïðîñëåäèëè ëèíèè øðàìà.

- Íå õî÷ó íè÷åãî ïîìíèòü, - ïî-äåòñêè óïðÿìî íàõìóðèëñÿ îí. – Ìíå ñêàçàëè, ÿ ñìîãó îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü è òàê.

- Òåáÿ îáìàíóëè, - æ¸ñòêî îáîðâàë åãî Íàêàãî. – Ýòî òåððèòîðèÿ ìîåé èìïåðèè, è çäåñü äåéñòâóþò ìîè... å¸ çàêîíû. Òû – âðàã Êóòō, è ÿ ëèáî óáüþ òåáÿ, ëèáî çàáåðó ñ ñîáîé âî äâîðåö... èìïåðàòîðó êàê ðàç îïÿòü íóæåí íîâûé øóò.

- Íó è ÷òî? – áåñõèòðîñòíîñòü âçãëÿäà íè÷óòü íå èçìåíèëàñü.

- Íó è íè÷åãî. – Áëîíäèí óñìåõíóëñÿ. – Ñðàçó âèäíî, ÷òî òû ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ÷òî òàêîå áûòü èìïåðàòîðñêèì øóòîì. Äà è ñìåðòü îò ìîèõ ðóê, óâåðÿþ òåáÿ, íå áóäåò áûñòðîé è áåçáîëåçíåííîé.

Ýòè ñëîâà òîæå íå îêàçàëè âèäèìîãî ýôôåêòà. Ñêðûâàÿ ðàçäðàæåíèå, Íàêàãî ðàñïðÿìèëñÿ è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê âûõîäó – íàìåðåâàÿñü õîòÿ áû îñòàòîê äíÿ ïðîâåñòè ñ ïîëüçîé, ò.å. ìóøòðóÿ îòðÿä.

- Ýé, - ðàçäóì÷èâî ïîçâàëè èç-çà ñïèíû. Ñýéðþó ñýéñè îñòàíîâèëñÿ. – À òðåòèé âûáîð åñòü? Íó, ÷òîá íå ñìåðòü è íå øóòîì?

Íàêàãî êîñî ãëÿíóë ÷åðåç ïëå÷î íà Ñóäçàêó ñýÿ è ìåäëåííî âûãîâîðèë:

- Òðåòèé âûáîð áóäåò... åñëè òû âñ¸ æå ðåøèøüñÿ âåðíóòü ñåáå ðàññóäîê.

Òèòèðè ñèäåë íà êîðòî÷êàõ, êàê äî ýòîãî Íàêàãî, è ñòàðàòåëüíî âîäèë óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì ïðàâîé ðóêè ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó.

- À òû ìíå ïîìîæåøü, ïðàâäà?

Óæå âíîâü íàïðàâèâøèéñÿ ê âûõîäó âîèí åäâà íå ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê.

- Íåò.

- Ïî÷åìó? – óäèâèëñÿ Ñóäçàêó ñýé, ïîäíÿâøèñü íà íîãè è îáîéäÿ Íàêàãî, ÷òîáû îêàçàòüñÿ ñ òåì ëèöîì ê ëèöó. – Ýòî æå òåáå íóæíî, à íå ìíå.

Áëîíäèí ìîáèëèçîâàë ñàìûé óáèéñòâåííûé ñâîé âçîð, íî íà íà÷èíàâøåãî îïÿòü çàòóìàíèâàòüñÿ ÷åðòàìè Òèòèðè ýòî íå ïðîèçâåëî ðîâíûì ñ÷¸òîì íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ. Îäíàêî, êîãäà Íàêàãî ðåøèë ïîêà ïëþíóòü è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðîéòè ìèìî Ñóäçàêó ñýéñè, òîò ñíîâà âñòàë ó íåãî íà ïóòè. Ñêðèïíóâ çóáàìè, Ñýéðþó ñýé îãëÿäåë çàëó, âèäèìî å¸ ïîæàëåë; ïîýòîìó âçÿë Òèòèðè çà ïëå÷î è ïîòàùèë íàðóæó.

- Òû ýòî ÷åãî? – îïÿòü î÷íóëñÿ êîíàíåö.

- Òû æå ïðîñèë ïîìîùè. – ñêâîçü çóáû ïîÿñíèë Íàêàãî. – Òåáÿ õîðîøî áóäÿò êè-óäàðû. Ïî òåáå. Çàîäíî è ÿ ðàçîìíóñü.

..."Ðàçìèíêà" ïðèâåëà ê ðåçêîìó óâåëè÷åíèþ êîëè÷åñòâà ñèíÿêîâ íà òåëå Ñóäçàêó ñýéñè, îäíàêî ðàññóäêà ñýéñè íå âåðíóëà. Êîíàíåö ÷åñòíî îòðàæàë âñå ïî ñåáå óäàðû (õîòü ïàðà àòàê çàñòàâèëà åãî ïðîêàòèòüñÿ ïî çåìëå), ïîñëå êàæäîãî – ïî-ïðåæíåìó íàïîëîâèíó ìàøèíàëüíîãî – ïðîÿâëåíèÿ ñèëû îæèâëÿëñÿ è íà÷èíàë äðóæåëþáíî áîëòàòü âñÿêóþ åðóíäó – íî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò çàìîëêàë è âïàäàë îáðàòíî â àïàòèþ. Íàêîíåö Íàêàãî ïðåäïðèíÿë íåáîëüøîé îáìàííûé ìàí¸âð: âìåñòî î÷åðåäíîé àòàêè îí òåðïåëèâî ïîñëóøàë ñòîÿâøåãî âïîëîáîðîòà ê íåìó Òèòèðè, ïîòîì ïëàâíî ïîäíÿë ëàäîíü ÷óòü âûøå ëåâîé ëîïàòêè ñýéñè – è âûïóñòèë íà ñâîáîäó èãëó êè.

Íà ñåé ðàç ýêðàí ñðåàãèðîâàë ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Ñ ãëóáîêîé ðàñòåðÿííîñòüþ íà ëèöå êîíàíåö îòøàòíóëñÿ â ñòîðîíó, çàæèìàÿ ðàíåíîå ïëå÷î; ëåâàÿ ðóêà ïîâèñëà ïëåòüþ, òêàíü ðóáàõè íà ïëå÷å íàìîêàåò àëûì.

- Çà ÷òî? – óäèâë¸ííûé ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ïî÷òè íîðìàëüíî.

- Ýòî íå èãðóøêè, - òÿæåëî âûìîëâèë Íàêàãî. – Ïðåêðàòè òàê ñåáÿ âåñòè, ñóìàñøåäøèé òû èëè íåò. Ìû âðàãè, è óáèòü òåáÿ – ìîé äîëã.

Ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íàáîê, Òèòèðè êîñíóëñÿ ïðåäïëå÷üÿ Íàêàãî ïàëüöàìè ïðàâîé ðóêè, íå çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî ïà÷êàåò ðóêàâ âîèíà êðîâüþ:

- ß ÷åì-òî òåáÿ îáèäåë, äà?..

- Íåò! – Ñýéðþó ñýéñè ä¸ðíóëñÿ, óõîäÿ îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. – Ïîñëóøàé, - ñ òðóäîì âûãîâîðèë îí. – Âîçâðàùàéñÿ â ìîíàñòûðü, ïóñòü òåáÿ ïåðåâÿæóò. à åñëè õî÷åøü æèòü, ëó÷øå ê íàøåé ñëåäóþùåé âñòðå÷å ïðèäè â ñåáÿ.

Ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, Ñóäçàêó ñýé êèâíóë è óø¸ë. Íàêàãî ÷åðåç ñèëó ðàçæàë êóëàêè, ñïðàøèâàÿ ñåáÿ, îòêóäà âçÿëàñü ýòà âñïûøêà íåíàâèñòè ê ïîìåøàííîìó äóðà÷êó. Íåóæåëè òîëüêî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ýòîò äóðà÷îê åãî íå áîèòñÿ? È, õóæå òîãî, âåä¸ò ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äðóæåñêè, áîëüøå äàæå, ÷åì Õōêè? Íî ýòî íå ñòðàøíî, âåäü è òàê íåïëîõîå äîñòèæåíèå, êîãäà òåáÿ íå áîÿòñÿ òîëüêî ñóìàñøåäøèé è îäíà-åäèíñòâåííàÿ äåâî÷êà-ïîäðîñòîê...

Íåò. Äëÿ ïðè÷èíû âíåçàïíîãî æåëàíèÿ óáèòü ýòî íå ãîäèòñÿ. Íå ïîéä¸ò è îáùåå ðàçäðàæåíèå îò ôàêòà ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ... ñòîï. Îò ôàêòà ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ ïîëóâìåíÿåìîãî ìàëü÷èøêè, êîòîðûé íå çàäóìûâàåòñÿ î òîì, êàê èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîþ ñèëó, è íå ïîìíèò íè÷åãî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òîãî íå õî÷åò.

"ß åìó åãî ïîçàâèäîâàë".

Âåðíóâøèñü â îáèòåëü, Íàêàãî äî ðàññâåòà âûøàãèâàë áåç ñíà ïî ïðåäîñòàâëåííûì åìó ïîêîÿì íàñòîÿòåëÿ.

"ß åìó ïîçàâèäîâàë. ß ïîçàâèäîâàë áåñïàìÿòíîé è íàèâíîé íåâèííîñòè þðîäèâîãî. ß ïîçàâèäîâàë íåñïîñîáíîñòè âèäåòü çëî â ëþäÿõ... ñïîñîáíîñòè íå âèäåòü çëî..."

Íà ðàññâåòå ê íåìó ïîñòó÷àëè.

- Äà, - íåòåðïåëèâî îòêëèêíóëñÿ âîèí, ïðåêðàùàÿ ìåòàíèå ïî êîìíàòàì.

Â ïîêîè îñòîðîæíî âîø¸ë Òèòèðè – ñ çàáèíòîâàííûì ïîä íîâîé ðóáàõîé ïëå÷îì è âèíîâàòûì ëèöîì. Íàêàãî ìîë÷à æäàë, ïîêà êîíàíåö îáîçíà÷èò ïðè÷èíó ñâîåãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ.

- Àíîî... – íàêîíåö íà÷àë òîò. – ß ïîäóìàë... (Ñýéðþó ñýé çàëîìèë áðîâü) Òåáå æå ìåøàåò ìîÿ ñèëà ñèòèñýéñè, äà? Èçâèíè, âðÿä ëè ÿ ñìîãó å¸ òåáå îòäàòü, íî... Òû òîãäà âîçüìè ìåíÿ â ó÷åíèêè, à? Ó÷åíèê ó÷èòåëþ âðåäà íå ïðè÷èíèò...

- Âîí. – òèõî, íî ñòðàøíî ñêàçàë Íàêàãî. – Âîí – íåìåäëåííî.

Ê ñ÷àñòüþ Òèòèðè, èíñòèíêò ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ ó íåãî àòðîôèðîâàëñÿ íå ïîëíîñòüþ. Ïîäîæäàâ, ïîêà çàòèõíåò òîïîò ñàíäàëèé, Ñýéðþó ñýé îòïðàâèëñÿ èñêàòü âðåìåííî ïåðååõàâøåãî íàñòîÿòåëÿ. Íàñòîÿòåëü íóæåí áûë, ÷òîáû âûÿñíèòü íåêîòîðûå äåòàëè òîãî, êàê íàøëè êîíàíöà.

À âûÿñíèâ, Íàêàãî áåç òðóäà îòûñêàë íåïîäâèæíî ñèäåâøåãî âî äâîðå Òèòèðè, ñãð¸á òîãî çà øêèðêó è ïîòàùèë çà ñîáîé – çà ïðåäåëû ìîíàñòûðÿ.

- Òû ýòî çà÷åì? – çàäàëè âîèíó óæå çíàêîìûé âîïðîñ.

- Ìíå ñêàçàëè, òû áîèøüñÿ ðåêè. Ïîñìîòðèì, ÷òî èç ýòîãî ìîæíî èçâëå÷ü.

Ïðè ñëîâå "ðåêà" Òèòèðè âïåðâûå èçìåíèëî åãî àïàòè÷íîå ñïîêîéñòâèå.

- Ñòîé... ÿ íå õî÷ó ê ðåêå! – â ïàíèêå âûêðèêíóë îí, ñèëÿñü âûâåðíóòüñÿ èç õâàòêè Ñýéðþó ñýÿ.

- È çàìå÷àòåëüíî, - êðåï÷å ñæèìàÿ ïàëüöû, ìðà÷íî îòðåàãèðîâàë Íàêàãî.

- Íå õî÷ó!! ß áîëüøå íå áóäó, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî... – åäâà ñ õîëìà âèäíà ñòàëà áëåñòÿùàÿ ëåíòà Ñ¸ðþó, êàê â êîíàíöà ñëîâíî âñåëèëñÿ äåìîí. Òèòèðè âûðûâàëñÿ íå õóæå äèêîé êîøêè, âûë, öàðàïàëñÿ, êóñàëñÿ – Íàêàãî ñòîèëî áîëüøîãî òðóäà è ïîñòîÿííîãî ïðèìåíåíèÿ êè åãî íå âûïóñòèòü. Íàêîíåö Ñýéðþó ñýé äîí¸ñ ïîëóïðèäóøåííîãî, òèõî ñêóëÿùåãî Òèòèðè äî ðåêè, âîø¸ë â âîäó è ñ óñòàëûì âçäîõîì åãî òóäà îêóíóë. Êîíàíåö, ëèöî ñîâåðøåííî ïåðåêîøåíî óæàñîì, ñëàáî ïûòàëñÿ âûáðàòüñÿ íà áåðåã, íî Íàêàãî ïî-ïðåæíåìó  åìó ìåøàë. È òðóä âîèíà áûë âîçíàãðàæä¸í – Ñóäçàêó ñýé çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó, è çàêðè÷àë äîëãèì, ïðîòÿæíûì êðèêîì, è êðè÷àë äî òèõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ñîðâàë ãîëîñ. Ïîñëå ýòîãî ïðèøëè ñëîâà.

- ß íå õîòåë... – õðèïëî çàøåïòàë Òèòèðè, ñèäÿ â ðåêå, óñòàâèâøèñü â âîäó. – ß ñîâñåì íå õîòåë... À îíè ïîãèáëè... ß ñîâñåì ýòîãî íå õîòåë...

Ñòîÿ â ðåêå, ïîçâîëÿÿ åé îáòåêàòü âûñîêèå ñàïîãè, Íàêàãî âïîëóõà ñëóøàë, ïî ïðèâû÷êå âñ¸ æå çàïîìèíàÿ, äîâîëüíî-òàêè îáûêíîâåííóþ èñòîðèþ ëþáâè è äðóæáû, îáîðâàííóþ èçìåíîé è íàâîäíåíèåì. Òèòèðè âïîëíå ñîçíàâàë, ÷òî òî, ÷òî îäíî èç èì¸í åãî Çâ¸çäíîãî Äîìà – Èñòî÷íèê, íå ìîæåò áûòü ñîâïàäåíèåì, è áðàë âñþ âèíó íà ñåáÿ. Èçâèíåíèé íå áûëî, òîëüêî èíîãäà ïîâòîðÿþùèéñÿ ðåôðåí: "ß íå õîòåë". Â îòâåò íå áûëî è óòåøåíèé, íå áûëî äàæå âíåøíèõ ïîäòâåðæäåíèé òîãî, ÷òî Íàêàãî ñëóøàåò. Êîãäà Ñóäçàêó ñýé ïåðåñòàë ãîâîðèòü è ñâåðíóëñÿ òóãèì êëóáêîì ïðÿìî â âîäå, Ñýéðþó ñýé îòí¸ñ ýòîò êëóáîê îáðàòíî â îáèòåëü, ñäàë åãî íà ðóêè ìîíàõàì è îòïðàâèëñÿ ó÷èíÿòü ïðèäèð÷èâóþ ïðîâåðêó ñâîåìó îòðÿäó.

...Êîãäà ÷åðåç ïàðó äíåé Íàêàãî âåðíóëñÿ â ìîíàñòûðü, òàì åãî âñòðåòèëà ïðî÷íî çà ýòè äíè çà íèì óêðåïèâøàÿñÿ ñëàâà áåçæàëîñòíîãî ÷óäîòâîðöà. Èìåííî â òàêîì ñî÷åòàíèè: ìîíàõè íå ñîìíåâàëèñü, ÷òî èñöåëåíèå íàøåäøåãî ïðèþò ó íèõ êîíàíöà ïðîèçîøëî ÷óäîì, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ ñèëüíî çàäóìûâàëèñü, íóæíî ëè áûëî ëèøàòü íåñ÷àñòíîãî ëó÷øåãî äëÿ íåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ...

Íî äåëî áûëî ñäåëàíî. Ðàçâåðíóâøèñü èç êëóáêà è ïåðåæèâ ïåðèîä èñòåðèêè, êîíàíåö íàçâàë ñâî¸ èìÿ – Ëè Õōäçþí – è ñ òåõ ïîð äåìîíñòðèðîâàë âñå ïðèçíàêè çäðàâîãî óìà. Òîëüêî õîäèë îí áåç êðîâèíêè â ëèöå, áîëüøå íå óëûáàëñÿ è âîîáùå êðàéíå çàìêíóëñÿ â ñåáå. Îäíàêî îäèí èíòåðåñ â ýòîì ìèðå ó íåãî îñòàëñÿ: ðàç ïÿòü îí óæå ñïðîñèë, êîãäà âåðí¸òñÿ Íàêàãî.

È âîò ýòî âîçâðàùåíèå ïðîèçîøëî.

(Óâèäåâ Ñóäçàêó ñýÿ,  âîèí ñàì ÷óòü óñîìíèëñÿ â ïðàâèëüíîñòè ñâîåãî ïîñòóïêà.)

- Òèòèðè, - êèâíóë ñèäåâøèé çà îáåäåííûì ñòîëîì Íàêàãî, ïðèçíàâàÿ ïðèñóòñòâèå íàâèñàþùåãî íàä íèì ëèõîðàäî÷íî áëåñòåâøåãî ãëàçîì êîíàíöà.

- Õōäçþí, - íåòåðïåëèâî îòìàõíóëñÿ òîò. – Òû ñàì âåðíóë ìíå ýòî èìÿ, òàê ÷òî íå ñìåé çâàòü ìåíÿ èíà÷å. – Íàêàãî âåæëèâî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâè, è êîíàíåö ñáàâèë òîí. – ß íå îá ýòîì õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü... Òû ñêàçàë – òû îáåùàë! – ÷òî äàøü ìíå òðåòèé âûáîð, åñëè êî ìíå âåðí¸òñÿ ðàññóäîê. Ãîâîðè, êàêîé? Êàêîé âûáîð, Íàêàãî?

Ñýéðþó ñýé âûäåðæàë ïàóçó è óêàçàë íà ìåñòî íàïðîòèâ.

- Ñÿäü è óñïîêîéñÿ.

Òèòèðè ðåçêî âòÿíóë â ñåáÿ âîçäóõ, íî îáîø¸ë ñòîë è ñåë.

- Çíà÷èò, òåïåðü òåáÿ äâà ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûõ âûáîðà íå óñòðàèâàþò, - êîíñòàòèðîâàë Íàêàãî. Âèçàâè çàäóì÷èâî íàõìóðèëñÿ:

- Íå ñîâñåì... Íåò, â øóòû ÿ íå ðâóñü, îäíàêî, âîçìîæíî...

- ...Ñìåðòü. – çàêîí÷èë Ñýéðþó ñýé. – Íåò, ýòîãî âûáîðà ÿ áîëüøå íå ïðåäëàãàþ.

Êîíàíåö ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî íåñêîëüêî îçàäà÷åííî, íî Íàêàãî íè÷åãî íå îáúÿñíèë.

- Âîîáùå-òî, åù¸ îäèí âûáîð ÿ ïðåäëîæèë ñàì, - ìåäëåííî, îáäóìûâàÿ êàæäîå ñëîâî, âûãîâîðèë Òèòèðè. – ß ïðåäëîæèë âçÿòü ìåíÿ â ó÷åíèêè.

- Ñêîëüêî òåáå ëåò?

- Äâàäöàòü.

- Íå ïîçäíîâàòî?

- Íåò. Ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå òâî¸ âîçðàæåíèå?

- Íåò. – Íàêàãî ïîëóïðèêðûë ãëàçà. – òâîþ ïðîñüáó íåâîçìîæíî èñïîëíèòü. Òû ïîääàííûé âðàæäåáíîé èìïåðèè è èçáðàííèê äðóãîãî Çâåðîáîãà.

- Ýòî Êóòō âñåì âðàæäåáíà, - òèõî ïðîìîëâèë Òèòèðè. – Òû ñïàñ ìåíÿ è òåïåðü íåñ¸øü çà ìåíÿ îòâåò, â ýòîì òðàäèöèÿ íåçûáëåìà.

- ß íå ñïàñàë òâîåé _æèçíè_, òàê ÷òî òðàäèöèÿ â ñèëó íå âñòóïàåò.

- Íî òû ñïàñ ìîé _ðàçóì_. È åñëè òåïåðü ÿ èñïîëüçóþ ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè ñýéñè äëÿ ÷åãî-òî... íåïîïðàâèìîãî... – âèíà áóäåò íà òåáå.

Íàêàãî âçäîõíóë.

- Òèòè... Õōäçþí. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òåáå íåêóäà èäòè. Íî èç ýòîãî íå ñëåäóåò, ÷òî ÿ ïðèìó òåáÿ íà ñâîþ äîðîãó.

Ñóäçàêó ñýé ÷óòü ïîäàëñÿ âïåð¸ä:

- À êóäà âåä¸ò ýòà äîðîãà?

- Íå òóäà, êóäà òû ñìîæåøü è êóäà çàõî÷åøü äîéòè, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé âîèí.

- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? – íàñòàèâàë Òèòèðè. – Èñïûòàé ìåíÿ.

- Íåò. Âîò òåáå ìîé òðåòèé âûáîð: òû îñòà¸øüñÿ â ìîíàñòûðå, ïîêà íå âûáåðåøü ñâîþ äîðîãó, à ïîòîì èä¸øü ïî íåé íå çàáûâàÿ, ÷åì ìíå îáÿçàí. – Íàêàãî âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà, ñâåðõó âíèç ãëÿäÿ íà ñîáåñåäíèêà. – Ëó÷øå âûáîðà òåáå íèêòî è íèêîãäà íå ïðåäëîæèë áû.

Êîíàíåö îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ñëîæåííûå íà ñòîëå ðóêè, ñëóøàÿ óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè Ñýéðþó ñýÿ, ïðèçíàâàÿ ñâî¸ ïîðàæåíèå.

- Ìû åù¸ ïîãîâîðèì äî òîãî, êàê òû óåäåøü? – ãëóõî ñïðîñèë îí.

Øàãè íà ñåêóíäó çàìåðëè.

- Âðÿä ëè. Íî âñ¸ âîçìîæíî.

Òèòèðè çàêðûë ãëàçà. "È ýòî âñ¸, ðàäè ÷åãî îí çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âñïîìíèòü?.." – ïðîíåñëàñü â åãî ãîëîâå òîñêëèâàÿ ìûñëü.

**~Êîíåö âòîðîé ãëàâû.**

Ë.ñ.: Íåò, ýòî îáñóæäàòü åù¸ ðàíî, ñíà÷àëà ïðî÷òèòå ãëàâó òðåòüþ. 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


	3. Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ

**Ut****ĭ****nam******

Ëèíà ñàìà 

**Êîïèðàéòû:**

_© Ôóñèãè Þóãè è å¸ ïåðñîíàæè ïðèíàäëåæàò, êàê ýòî íè ñòðàííî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó Âàòàñý Þó, Íèñèäçàêè Ìýãóìè, Ôëàóýð Êîìèêñ, Ñ¸ãàêóêàí, __etc__., __etc__., __etc__._

_© Èäåÿ ôàíôèêà ïðèíàäëåæèò Àëåêñå._

© Çà ñîåäèíåíèå è èçâðàùåíèå Ôóøèãè, å¸ ïåðñîíàæåé è ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîé èäåè ôàíôèêà îòâåòñòâåííîñòü íåñ¸ò, åñåñíî, Ëèíà ñàìà. 

_© **Åù¸ îäèí êîïèðàéò** – ìûñëü âûñòàâëÿòü ôàíôèê ïî ãëàâàì è ñ ïåðåðûâîì âîçíèêëà ó ìåíÿ ïîñëå ïåðå÷èòêè ôèêà Ìèëåíû Òîðè ïî Ñòàð Îóøåíó. Ìèëåíà, ÿ äóìàëà, òû äîãàäàåøüñÿ..._

**~Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ.**

Êðóã ïðîâîäèâøèõ öåðåìîíèþ ñèòèñýéñè ïîñòåïåííî ðàñïàäàëñÿ. Òîìî óñòàëî ïîìàññèðîâàë ëèöî è ïîæàëîâàëñÿ ñòîÿùåé ðÿäîì Ñîè:

- Äî ñèõ ïîð êîëîòèò... ß æå ñ _òåì_ Íàêàãî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà áûë, òåïåðü îí ìíå â êîøìàðàõ ñíèòüñÿ áóäåò.

- Óñïîêîéñÿ, àíàòà. – Æåíùèíà ïðèëîæèëà ëàäîíè ê åãî âèñêàì, ìàøèíàëüíî âûçûâàÿ íåìíîæêî öåëèòåëüíûõ ñèë.

- Ñîè, íå ïóòàé ñïîñîáíîñòè, - âçäîõíóë çà å¸ ñïèíîé Ìèöóêàêý. - Åìó ñêîðåå íóæíî óñèëåíèå êè, íî ýòî _ñîâåðøåííî_ äðóãàÿ òåõíèêà.

Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà äîñàäëèâî ïîêðàñíåëà: î÷åíü îíà íå ëþáèëà, êîãäà å¸ ëîâèëè íà îøèáêàõ. Äàæå åñëè ýòè îøèáêè áûëè íåèçáåæíû, ó÷èòûâàÿ, êàê íåäàâíî îíà îáíàðóæèëà â ñåáå íåáîëüøîé öåëèòåëüíûé äàð.

- ß îáåùàë, ÷òî íàó÷ó òåáÿ, òàê ÷òî ÿ _áóäó_ óêàçûâàòü òåáå íà ïðîìàõè, - ðåçîííî çàìåòèë øåñòîé Ñóäçàêó ñýé è, îáîéäÿ Ñîè, ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó å¸ ìóæó. – Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, Òîìî. Ïîñòàíîâêà áûëà áåçóïðå÷íà.

Òîìî ïîæàë ïðåäëîæåííóþ ðóêó.

- Áëàãîäàðþ. Òû òîæå î÷åíü ïîìîã.

- Ìû âñå îáÿçàíû òåáå, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ìèöóêàêý. – Åñëè áû åãî âñòðåòèë íå òû...

- Èëè åñëè áû Òîìî åãî ìèðà òîæå óìåë ÷èòàòü ìûñëè, - ñ èðîíèåé îòìàõíóëñÿ Ñýéðþó ñýé. – Èëè åñëè áû îí ñîáðàëñÿ ñðàçó è íå äàë ìíå â ïåðâûå ìèíóòû åãî ïðî÷åñòü...

- Íî, ñëàâà Ðþó ñàìà, ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. – Ñîè óñòàëî îáíÿëà ìóæà. – Äî ÷åãî æå ÿ åãî èñïóãàëàñü...

Òîìî ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸ ñòðàííûì âçãëÿäîì:

- Âîçìîæíî... Â òîì ìèðå Ñîè ëþáèò _åãî_.

Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà âçäðîãíóëà.

- ß... íåò, êà÷íóëà îíà ãîëîâîé. – ß î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà Íàêàãî çà òî, ÷òî îí ìíå ïîìîã, íî ìîé âûáîð áûë ñäåëàí, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåëà òåáÿ.

- Ëàäíî. – Îí ïðèæàë å¸ ê ñåáå. – ß òîæå ðàä çà íåñêîëüêî ìîèõ âûáîðîâ... Òîìî òîãî ìèðà ì¸ðòâ. È íå òîëüêî îí.

Ìèöóêàêý ïîòåìíåë ëèöîì:

- Òû åù¸ íå ïåðå÷èñëÿë ïîãèáøèõ. Íîðèêî. Òû. Åù¸?

Âçäîõíóâ, Òîìî ïðèêðûë ãëàçà.

- Àìèáîñè, Àñèòàðý è Ìèáîñè. Òèðèêî.

Òðîå ñýéñè áûñòðî âçãëÿíóëè íà áåñåäîâàâøèõ ïîîäàëü Òèðèêî è Àìèáîñè.

- Èì ëó÷øå íå ãîâîðèòü, - ðåøèëà Ñîè. Ìóæ÷èíû êèâíóëè.

- À ñêîëüêî åù¸ ìîæåò ïîãèáíóòü â áèòâå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èä¸ò â èõ ìèðå... – äîáàâèë Òîìî.

- Ýé, ÷åãî çàãðóñòèëè? – ëàñêîâî ïðîìóðëûêàë ïîäîøåäøèé Íîðèêî. – Âñ¸ õîðîøî, ÷òî õîðîøî êîí÷àåòñÿ. È âîîáùå, âû íå òóäà ñìîòðèòå! Ïîñìîòðèòå ëó÷øå íà íàøó âîññîåäèíèâøóþñÿ ïàðî÷êó, íå êàæäûé äåíü îíè òàêîå óâèäåòü ïîçâîëÿþò!

Ïî óêàçêå Íîðèêî ñèòèñýéñè ñ óëûáêîé ïîâåðíóëèñü ê äî ñèõ ïîð îñòàâàâøèìñÿ â îáúÿòèÿõ äðóã äðóãà Íàêàãî è Òèòèðè.

- Êàêàÿ êàðòèíêà, - ôûðêíóë òðåòèé Ñóäçàêó ñýé. – Ýõ, íå âçÿë ÿ ñ ñîáîé Ìèàêèíîé ôî-òî-êà-ìå-ðû, Ìèàêà ìíå â æèçíè íå ïðîñòèò...

- Íå òðåâîæü èõ, - êîñíóëñÿ ðóêàâà Íîðèêî Òîìî. – Îíè, ÿ äóìàþ, èñïóãàëèñü áîëüøå âñåõ íàñ.

- Ýòî îíè-òî? – óï¸ð ðóêè â áîêè ñóäçàêîâåö. – À îáî ìíå êòî âñïîìíèò? Êòî ñûãðàë ãëàâíóþ ðîëü â òâîåé ïüåñå, à? È ìíå äàæå íèêòî ñïàñèáî íå ñêàçàë âåäü!

- Ñïàñèáî, - â íåíàðî÷íûé óíèñîí ïðîèçíåñëè Òîìî, Ñîè, Ìèöóêàêý, Õîòîõîðè è Òèòèðè.

- Çà ÷òî? – ñ íîòêîé óäèâëåíèÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Íàêàãî.

- Êîå-êòî ïðîáîëòàëñÿ î ðîìàíòè÷åñêîé ïðèâÿçàííîñòè ê òåáå îäíîãî Ñóäçàêó ñýéñè... – åõèäíî íà÷àë Òîìî.

- ß ýòî ïðîáîëòàëñÿ, ÿ, - õìóðî ïðèçíàëñÿ Òàñ¢êè. – À íå âñå òóò, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ìûñëè ÷èòàþò!

- Ëàäíî, ëàäíî, ìû ïîíèìàåì, - óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîõëîïàë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó Òèòèðè. Ïîâåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî ê Íàêàãî: - Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, Òàñ¢êè íå óñïåë ìåíÿ íàçâàòü.  Åù¸ îäíîãî ðåçîíàíñà ìû äîïóñòèòü íå ðåøèëèñü, âîò è óáåäèëè _åãî_, ÷òî ðå÷ü øëà î Íîðèêî.

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî Òîìî óæå çíàë, ÷òî ÿ â òîì ìèðå ì¸ðòâ, - ë¸ãêèì òîíîì îáúÿñíèë ëèëîâîâîëîñûé ñýé. – Íî ìû íå õîòèì ïðîäîëæèòü ðàññêàçûâàíèå èñòîðèé âî äâîðöå? Çäåñü æàðêî!

- Ïîëíîñòüþ ñîãëàñåí, - êèâíóë Òîìî.

Áîëåå ïðèâû÷íûå ê æàðå, à íå ê äâîðöîâîé ïðîõëàäå Íàêàãî, Òèòèðè, Õîòîõîðè, Òàñ¢êè è Ìèöóêàêý ïîñìîòðåëè íà äâóõ ñýåâ ñ íàñìåøêîé; íî â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò êîìïàíèÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïåðåíåñëàñü îáðàòíî âî äâîðåö – íà ýòîò ðàç â òðîííûé çàë.

- Âñ¸ ïðîøëî óñïåøíî? – òî÷íî ïîäãàäàâøàÿ âðåìÿ Õōêè îò¸ðëà âëàæíûì íàäóøåííûì ïëàòêîì ëèöî ñâîåãî èìïåðàòîðà.

- Äà, âñ¸ õîðîøî, - áëàãîäàðíî óëûáíóëñÿ Õîòîõîðè, çàíèìàÿ òðîí.

- Íàêàãî, - ñî ñïîêîéíîé óñìåøêîé êèâíóëà ñ¸ãóíó èìïåðàòðèöà. Ïîòîì å¸ ãëàçà, óäèâë¸ííî ðàñøèðèâøèñü, ïåðåìåñòèëèñü íà ñòîÿùåãî ðÿäîì ñ Íàêàãî Ñóäçàêó ñýÿ: - Î Ðþó ñàìà, Òèòèðè, íó è âèä!

- Ì? – ïåðâûé Ñýéðþó ñýé ïðîáåæàëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî ìîíàøåñêîìó îäåÿíèþ. – Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ÿ è íå çàìåòèë... Ñëîâíî ïðîøëîå âåðíóëîñü, äà, Õōäçþí?

- Ýòî íå òî ïðîøëîå, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë áû âîçâðàùàòü, Àþðó, - ñ ìÿãêîé óëûáêîé îòêàçàëñÿ Òèòèðè. – Íî ïî ñëîâàì Òîìî, â òîì ìèðå ÿ è ñåé÷àñ âûãëÿæó òàê.

- ß íå âèäåë, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé ñ¸ãóí. – Âû âûäåðíóëè ìåíÿ îáðàòíî äî íà÷àëà áèòâû ñ Êîíàíîì, çà ÷òî ÿ âåñüìà áëàãîäàðåí. ß ëèøíåå äâèæåíèå áîÿëñÿ ñäåëàòü... ïî ñ÷àñòüþ, íå ïîõîæå, ÷òîáû _åãî_ ïîâåäåíèå ñèëüíî îòëè÷àëîñü îò ìîåãî.

- _Îí_ âñ¸ âðåìÿ ñòîÿë, êàê ãëûáà ëüäà, - òèõî õìûêíóë Íîðèêî. – Íî ïîñòîÿííî íàáëþäàë çà íàìè, âñ¸ âðåìÿ ÷òî-òî âûèñêèâàë è áðàë íà çàìåòêó.

_- _ß áîëåå âñåãî îïàñàëñÿ, ÷òî îí ðàçãàäàåò, ÷òî ýòî ïîñòàíîâêà, - ïî¸æèëñÿ Òîìî. – Îëèöåòâîðåíèå óãðîçû, íèêàê èíà÷å...

- Î ÷¸ì îí äóìàë? – ñïðîñèë âäðóã Ìèöóêàêý.

- Î òîì, ÷òî ëèøü áû íå îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü. Î òîì, êàê èñïîëüçîâàòü ñèòóàöèþ ñåáå íà ïîëüçó. Î òîì, ÷òî ëè áû â _åãî_ ìèðå íàø Íàêàãî íå ñäåëàë òîãî æå è âîîáùå íå ñîâåðøèë íè÷åãî, ÷òî ïîìåøàëî áû _åìó_ äî òîãî, êàê ñîëíöå ñåãîäíÿ çàêàòèòñÿ çà ãîðèçîíò, âçÿòü æèçíü èìïåðàòîðà Êóòō... Áîëüøåãî ÿ ïðî÷åñòü íå ñìîã, îí õîòü è íå çíàë î ìîèõ ñïîñîáíîñòÿõ, íî âñ¸ ðàâíî çàêðûâàëñÿ. – Òîìî âèíîâàòî ïîñìîòðåë íà èìïåðàòðèöó. – Ïðîñòèòå, Õōêè ñàìà, ÿ òîëüêî ïîâòîðèë _åãî_ ìûñëè.

- Íè÷åãî, - ïîäíÿëà ðóêó æåíùèíà. – ß íå ëþáëþ îòöà è íå ñêðûâàþ ýòîãî. Õîòÿ, - îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà Íàêàãî, - ÿ áûëà áû íå ïðîòèâ óçíàòü, ÷òî íå ýòà ìûñëü ñâÿçàëà ñåãîäíÿ äâà ìèðà.

Ñ¸ãóí ñïîêîéíî âûäåðæàë èñïûòóþùèé âçãëÿä.

- Íåò. ß ìîãó ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî íå çàìûøëÿþ óáèéñòâà ñâîåãî èìïåðàòîðà è Âàøåãî îòöà.

- Íå íàäî, ÿ âåðþ, - óëûáíóëàñü Õōêè. – Õýéêà, - ïðîâåëà îíà ïàëüöàìè ïî ùåêå Õîòîõîðè. – Äóìàþ, âàì ïîðà îòïóñòèòü íàøèõ ãîñòåé è ïîääàííûõ îòäîõíóòü. ß âçÿëà íà ñåáÿ ñìåëîñòü ðàñïîðÿäèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû òîðæåñòâåííûé óæèí ïîäàâàëè íà äâà ÷àñà ïîçæå.

- Ñïàñèáî, Õōêè. – Õîòîõîðè ïîéìàë å¸ ëàäîíü è ñ íåæíîñòüþ ïîöåëîâàë. – Íó ÷òî æå, - ïîâåðíóëñÿ îí ê çàëó, - âû ñëûøàëè ñëîâà èìïåðàòðèöû. Ìû äà¸ì âàì ðàçðåøåíèå óäàëèòüñÿ. Òå, êòî òîãî ïîæåëàþò, ìîãóò âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê ñåáå.

- ß ïîêà ïîáóäó â Êîíàíå, - òèõî øåïíóëà Ñîè ìóæó. – Êóòō ïîäîæä¸ò, à ìåíÿ çàèíòåðåñîâàëè òâîè ñëîâà î ñäåëàííûõ òîáîþ âûáîðàõ.

Òîìî ìîë÷à êèâíóë.

*

Óâèäåâ, ÷òî îêíî â ïóñòûõ ïîêîÿõ ðàñïàõíóòî, Òèòèðè óñìåõíóëñÿ, îòëîæèë â ñòîðîíó ïðèíåñ¸ííûé ñâ¸ðòîê ñ îäåæäîé è, ïîäòÿíóâøèñü íà ðóêàõ, âûáðàëñÿ íà êðûøó. Åñòåñòâåííî, Íàêàãî ëåæàë òàì, îïèðàÿñü íà äâå ðàñøèòûå ïîäóøêè è çàäóì÷èâî ãëÿäÿ íà çàõîäÿùåå ñîëíöå.

- ß ïðèø¸ë íàïîìíèòü òåáå, ÷òî óæèí ÷åðåç ÷àñ, - çàìåòèë Òèòèðè, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì è ïîäæèìàÿ ïîä ñåáÿ ñêðåùåííûå íîãè. – Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ïîñëó Êóòō ðàçóìíî áóäåò åãî ïðîïóñêàòü.

- Íå ïðîïóùó, - îòêëèêíóëñÿ ñ¸ãóí. – Íî òû ñàì ñêàçàë, ÷òî åù¸ ÷àñ.

- Õîòîõîðè ñàìà âðÿä ëè îäîáðèò îòñóòñòâèå îôèöèàëüíîãî îäåÿíèÿ. Ñåãîäíÿ è Êîíàí, è Êóòō áóäóò íàïðÿæ¸ííî ñëåäèòü çà êàæäîé ìåëî÷üþ, îñòîðîæíåé.

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, öåðåìîíèàëüíûå ïðè¸ìû è ÿ, è Ñàéõèòýé çíàåì íå õóæå ôåõòîâàëüíûõ, - Íàêàãî ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ñóäçàêó ñýÿ. – ß ïîíèìàþ, ãîñòè óæå âñòðåâîæåíû çàäåðæêîé óæèíà, íî Õōêè ñ ýòèì íå îøèáëàñü. Ó íàñ áûëî âðåìÿ ïðèãîòîâèòüñÿ, óæèí è ïîäïèñàíèå ìèðíîãî äîãîâîðà ïðîéä¸ò áåç ñó÷êà áåç çàäîðèíêè, Õōäçþí.

- Î÷åíü íà ýòî íàäåþñü, - Òèòèðè òåïåðü òîæå ïðîâîæäàë âçãëÿäîì ñîëíöå. – Ñëèøêîì âñ¸ âàæíî, Àþðó, ñëèøêîì âàæíî... Ïðåäîñòåðåæåíèå î òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ èíà÷å, ìû óæå ïîëó÷èëè.

- Ýòîãî íå áóäåò, - áåññòðàñòíî ïðîèçí¸ñ Íàêàãî. – ß íå ðàçâÿæó âîéíû ñ Êîíàíîì è íå óáüþ ñâîåãî èìïåðàòîðà.

- Íî íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä òû ãîòîâ áûë ñäåëàòü è òî, è äðóãîå, - íå ìåíåå áåññòðàñòíî îòìåòèë Ñóäçàêó ñýé, ïåðåáèðàÿ êàìåøêè ÷¸òîê, â ýòîì ìèðå ñëóæèâøèõ åìó íå áóñàìè, à ïîÿñîì íà õàëàòå.

- ß çíàþ. – êîðîòêî îòâåòèë Ñýéðþó ñýé.

- Ýòî íå â óïð¸ê, - áûñòðî ñðåàãèðîâàë Òèòèðè. – ß íèêîãäà íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ñóäèòü òåáÿ çà ïðîøëîå, äàæå êîãäà îíî åù¸ áûëî íàñòîÿùèì.

Ñ¸ãóí âçãëÿíóë ñ èðîíèåé:

- Îò÷åãî æå òîãäà òû ñáåæàë?

- Îò òåáÿ, íî íå ïîýòîìó, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ñóäçàêó ñýé. – Äà è ðàçâå ÿ ñáåæàë? Òû âåäü ñàì âåëåë ìíå óõîäèòü, êîãäà ÿ âûáåðó ñâîþ äîðîãó.

- ß âåëåë _èäòè_ ïî ýòîé äîðîãå.

- ß è ïîø¸ë. Òû æå íå çàõîòåë ìåíÿ ó÷èòü, âîò ÿ ñíà÷àëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê Òàéê¸êó.

Íàêàãî óëûáíóëñÿ.

- À ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, òû èñïóãàëñÿ.

- Òàê è áûëî, òàê è áûëî, - çàêèâàë Ñóäçàêó ñýé. – Òû çàáûë, êàêèå ìû áûëè òîãäà? Îáà íà ãðàíè ñóìàñøåñòâèÿ, ÿ åäâà ñ íå¸ ñõîæó, òû – ïûòàåøüñÿ ïåðåéòè. È âäðóã ýòà ïî÷òè âèäèìàÿ ñâÿçü... åù¸ áû òóò íå èñïóãàòüñÿ.

Ñýéðþó ñýé ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâè:

- È ïî÷åìó òû ñ òàêèì æàðîì íå îïðàâäûâàëñÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïðèêàçàë áðîñèòü òåáÿ â òåìíèöó?

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîãäà ÿ ãîâîðèë ñ íåíàâèäÿùèì ìåíÿ ñ¸ãóíîì Êóòō, - ãðóñòíî óñìåõíóëñÿ Òèòèðè.

- ß íå íåíàâèäåë òåáÿ, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ñýéðþó ñýé. –  Õîòÿ óáèòü ìîã. Òåáå íå ïðèõîäèëî â ãîëîâó, ÷òî íåëüçÿ òàê âîçíèêàòü ïîñëå òð¸õëåòíåãî îòñóòñòâèÿ è êèäàòü â ìåíÿ èìÿ, îò êîòîðîãî ÿ îòêàçàëñÿ?

- Àþðó, - íàïåâíî âûãîâîðèë Ñóäçàêó ñýé. – Àþðó... Êàê åù¸ ÿ ìîã òåáÿ íàçâàòü, êîãäà ýòî èìÿ íàñ è ñâÿçàëî?

- Êîíàíåö, Ñóäçàêó ñèòèñýéñè íî õèòîðè, âûíûðíóâøèé èç âîçäóõà ïðÿìî ïåðåä ñ¸ãóíîì Êóòō è åãî ãâàðäèåé è ïîâ¸äøèé ñîâåðøåííî äèêèå ðå÷è, - ñ óñìåøêîé âñïîìíèë Íàêàãî. – Êîãäà êðîâü ïåðåñòàëà çàñòèëàòü ìíå ãëàçà, ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî òû ñíîâà ñîø¸ë ñ óìà.

- Êîãäà êðîâü ïåðåñòàëà çàñòèëàòü òåáå ãëàçà, ÿ ñìîòðåë íà òå çà÷àðîâàííûå êàíäàëû è äóìàë, ÷òî _îïðåäåë¸ííî_ ñîø¸ë ñ óìà, - ñêîïèðîâàë óñìåøêó Òèòèðè. – Ïî ñ÷àñòüþ, Õōêè ñàìà îêàçàëàñü ìîè íåîæèäàííûì, íî î÷åíü ñâîåâðåìåííûì ñîþçíèêîì.

- Äà, äà, äà, îíà ðàññêàçûâàëà, êàê âû âñòðåòèëèñü, - êàê ñûòûé êîò, ïîòÿíóëñÿ ñ¸ãóí. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïåðâûå ôðàçû, êîòîðûìè ñêâîçü ïðóòüÿ ðåø¸òêè îáìåíÿëèñü êîíàíåö è áóäóùàÿ ýòîé ñòðàíû èìïåðàòðèöû, ïîçæå âåñüìà ïîçàáàâèëè ïåðâîãî èç Ñýéðþó ñèòèñýéñè.

_"Òû äðóã Íàêàãî?" – íàïðÿæ¸ííî âûìîëâèëà Õōêè, âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ïîëóòüìó êàìåðû, ãäå ê ñòåíå áûë ïðèêîâàí áåçðàññóäíûé ïðèøëåö._

_"À òû åãî íåâåñòà?" – ïðèø¸ë èç ïîëóòüìû íå ìåíåå íàïðÿæ¸ííûé âîïðîñ..._

- Êàê îíà ðåâíîâàëà ê òåáå ïîíà÷àëó...

- ß ê íåé òîæå. Íî ìû ñîøëèñü íà òîì, ÷òî îáà æåëàåì òåáå äîáðà.

- Áëàãîäàðþ ïîêîðíî, - â ãîëîñå Ñýéðþó ñýÿ ïðîçâó÷àë ñàðêàçì. – Âû òîëüêî çàáûëè ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ _ìîèì_ ìíåíèåì.

Òèòèðè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

- Íó, âîò êàê ðàç ýòî òî÷íî áûëî áû ãëóïî.

- À ïîäñûïàòü ìíå íàðêîòèê â åäó ãëóïî íå áûëî?

- Äà íåò, ïîêà òû íå ìîã äâèãàòüñÿ è øâûðÿòüñÿ êè, ñîáåñåäíèê èç òåáÿ áûë èäåàëüíûé, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ñóäçàêó ñýé è, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê ëèöó Íàêàãî, ïîöåëîâàë ïðèîòêðûòûå ãóáû. – Ýòî òåïåðü ïðîøëîå, - ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, îòîðâàâøèñü. – Õōêè ñàìà òåïåðü èìïåðàòðèöà Êîíàíà è ëþáèò Õîòîõîðè ñàìà, à ïîòîìó ïðîñòèëà ìåíÿ è òåáÿ çà ýòîò áðàê. Õîòÿ, âèäèò Íåáî, ðåâíîñòü òóò áûëà ñîâñåì íè ïðè ÷¸ì.

- Îíà ýòî çíàåò. Íî âñ¸-òàêè íåñêîëüêî ëåò îíà æèëà â óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî ÿ – åäèíñòâåííûé æåíèõ, êîòîðûé ìîæåò åé ãðîçèòü. – Íàêàãî ìèìîë¸òíî âñïîìíèë ò¸ìíûå ãîäû â ò¸ìíîì äâîðöå, êîãäà ó äåâî÷êè, êîòîðîé íå ïîâåçëî íå ðîäèòüñÿ ìàëü÷èêîì, áûë òîëüêî îäèí äðóã íà ñâåòå – ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûì íå ïîâåçëî ðîäèòüñÿ ïîõîæèì íà äåâî÷êó, è íàîáîðîò. Îäíàêî ýòî ñåé÷àñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî – ïðîøëîå. – À íó-êà èäè ñþäà, - îí ñãð¸á Ñóäçàêó ñýÿ â îõàïêó è, ïåðåâîðà÷èâàÿñü, ïîäìÿë ïîä ñåáÿ. – Ó íàñ åñòü íàñòîÿùåå.

- Òîëüêî íå ýòî íàñòîÿùåå, - Òèòèðè óï¸ðñÿ ëîêòÿìè â êðûøó. – ß îòêàçûâàþñü ïîòîì èäòè ê Ìèöóêàêý è îáúÿñíÿòü, ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ íà ñïèíå êðîâîïîäò¸êè ïî ðèñóíêó ÷åðåïèöû. È, ïîëàãàþ, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî çà âèä êàçíè âûáåðåò Õîòîõîðè ñàìà, åñëè äî íåãî äîéä¸ò ñëóõ, ÷òî ìû íà êðûøå åãî äâîðöà ëþáîâüþ çàíèìàëèñü. È, êñòàòè, - äî óæèíà îñòà¸òñÿ ïîë÷àñà, à íè òû, íè ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå ãîòîâû...

Ïðîòåñòû ïîòîíóëè â äîëãîì, ñàìîçàáâåííîì ïîöåëóå. Íå ãëÿäÿ, Íàêàãî âûäàâàâøèì ïðèâû÷êó íåáðåæíûì æåñòîì ðàññòåãíóë ÷¸òêè-ïîÿñ, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ïàëüöû Òèòèðè ðàñïðàâëÿëèñü ñ êðþ÷êàìè íà õàëàòå ñ¸ãóíà. Ìèíóò íà ñåìü ñèòèñýéñè ïîääàëèñü ñâîåìó æåëàíèþ, íî ïîñëå êîíàíåö ðåøèòåëüíî ñòîëêíóë ñ ñåáÿ Íàêàãî.

- Íó âñ¸, ïîèãðàëè è õâàòèò, ìû òåïåðü åäâà óñïååì ïåðåîäåòüñÿ. Ïðîøëîå, íàñòîÿùåå – íî áóäóùåå çàâèñèò îò ñåãîäíÿøíåãî óæèíà. – Îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ è ïðèêàçàë: - Â êîìíàòó – íåìåäëåííî.

...Óæå êîãäà îíè ñïåøíî è îäíîâðåìåííî òùàòåëüíî ïðè÷¸ñûâàëèñü, îäåâàëèñü, ïðèêàëûâàëè ëåíòû è ðåãàëèè (âñ¸ ýòî – ïîëüçóÿñü ïîìîùüþ äðóã äðóãà, à íå ïðèñëóãè), ñ¸ãóí íåãðîìêî çàìåòèë:

- Çíàåøü... â òîì ìèðå, òàì... Æðèöû äî ñèõ ïîð òàì. Ìîåìó äâîéíèêó áûëî êóäà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ: Þè ñîâñåì íåäàâíî âûçâàëà Ñýéðþó, è å¸ ïåðâûì æåëàíèåì ñòàëî çàòî÷åíèå ñèëû Ñóäçàêó è åãî ñèòèñýéñè.

Òèòèðè çàñòûë.

- Çíà÷èò, ó íèõ ñåãîäíÿ áûëà äàæå íå áèòâà, à áîéíÿ? – åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë îí.

- Ìèàêà òîæå òàì, - äîáàâèë Íàêàãî. – È Òàìàõîìý. Ñóäçàêó íå âûçûâàëè è òåïåðü âðÿä ëè âûçîâóò.

Êîíàíåö òîëüêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

- Òåì âàæíåå íàì ñåãîäíÿ çàêëþ÷èòü ýòîò äîãîâîð. ×òîáû òîò ìèð åù¸ ñèëüíåå îòäàëèëñÿ îò íàøåãî, è ãðàíü ìåæäó íèìè íàêîíåö ïåðåñòàëà áûòü ïðîíèöàåìîé.

- Ñåãîäíÿ âèíîâàò áûë ÿ, - óñòàëî ïðèçíàë ñ¸ãóí. - Êîãäà ìû áûëè íà ðàâíèíå, ÿ äóìàë èìåííî î òîì, íå ïîëåì ëè áèòâû îíà áû ñòàëà, ïîéäè âñ¸ èíà÷å. ×òî æ, áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, ýòà óãðîçà ìèíóåò, êàê è äðóãèå.

- Áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ.

Íàêàãî êîñíóëñÿ øðàìà íà ëèöå Ñóäçàêó ñýéñè:

- À êîãäà ìèíóåò ýòî? Ìíå êàçàëîñü, ïîñëå Òýíêō è Õèêō ìû ñ ýòèì ðàçîáðàëèñü.

Òèòèðè íàêðûë ëåæàùóþ íà åãî ëèöå ëàäîíü è ñæàë. Óëûáíóëñÿ:

- Åñëè âñ¸ ñåãîäíÿ óäàñòñÿ – çàâòðà ÿ ïîïðîøó Ìèöóêàêý. Îáåùàþ.

- Ëîâëþ íà ñëîâå, - êèâíóë Ñýéðþó ñýé. – Ïîøëè.

- Ïîøëè. È, Íàêàãî, - _íå ïðèêàñàéñÿ_ ê ìîåé ñïèíå...

------

Òî óòðî ñëó÷èëîñü îêîëî ïÿòè ëåò íàçàä. Íàêàíóíå Ñýéðþó ñèòèñýéñè íî õèòîðè Íàêàãî ÿñíî äàë ïîíÿòü èçáàâëåííîìó èì îò óìîïîìðà÷åíèÿ êîíàíöó, ÷òî èõ äîðîãè ðàñõîäÿòñÿ. È ñåé÷àñ îí ïî÷òè çàáûë îá ýòîì êîíàíöå, çàáûë, ñòîÿ íà êðàþ óò¸ñà, íåâèäÿùå ãëÿäÿ âî âñòàþùåå â åãî – è â òî æå âðåìÿ íå åãî – ñòðàíå ñîëíöå.

"Êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðèä¸ò äåíü, - âîçäåâ ñæàòóþ â êóëàê ëåâóþ ðóêó, øåïòàë îí Êóòō, ñòðàíå, åãî ïîðîäèâøåé è âîñïèòàâøåé, øåïòàë ëàñêîâûì ø¸ïîòîì ëþáîâíèêà; çà ñïèíîé åãî êèïåë ÿðîñòüþ Ñýéðþó, - êîãäà â ýòîò ìèð âñòóïèò æðèöà. È òîãäà íèêòî íå ñìîæåò ìåíÿ îñòàíîâèòü – ÿ íå òîëüêî îòîìùó, ÿ èçìåíþ âñ¸, ÿ ñòàíó Áîãîì è ñîçäàì ìèð, íè÷óòü íå ïîõîæèé íà ýòîò. È åñëè ïîòðåáóåòñÿ ðàçðóøåíèå ýòîãî ìèðà, ìèðà æðèö, êàêèõ óãîäíî è ñêîëüêî óãîäíî åù¸ ìèðîâ – ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî íå îòêàæóñü, ÿ êëÿíó-..."

- Íàêàãî!

Ïîëíîñòüþ óøåäøèé îò ðåàëüíîñòè âîèí âçäðîãíóë âñåì òåëîì è ðûâêîì îáåðíóëñÿ – ëåâóþ ëîäûæêó ðâàíóëà áîëü è, íåâîëüíî ïðèïàâ íà ýòó íîãó, Íàêàãî ïîòåðÿë ðàâíîâåñèå è íåîòâðàòèìî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñïèíîé ëåòèò ñ óò¸ñà, èçáðàííîãî ìåñòîì ðàçìûøëåíèé. "Íåçàäà÷à... – ìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü. – ß åù¸ íå óñïåë îáó÷èòüñÿ ïåðåíîñó â ïðîñòðàíñòâå..."

Ëåâîå çàïÿñòüå ñõâàòèëè òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî õðóñòíóëà êîñòü. Òèòèðè ñìîòðåë â êðàéíåì óæàñå – ïðè÷¸ì ñìîòðåë íà è êàê-òî ñêâîçü Íàêàãî, ñëîâíî âèäåë åù¸ êîãî-òî; íî ðóêó äåðæàë êðåïêî è, ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ñåêóíä êîëåáàíèÿ, ñòàë âûòÿãèâàòü âîèíà, óïèðàþùåãîñÿ ïðàâîé íîãîé â ñêàëó, îáðàòíî íàâåðõ. Âåðíóâøèñü íà ãîðèçîíòàëüíóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü, Íàêàãî òÿæåëî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ëåâîå êîëåíî: âûâèõíóòàÿ ëîäûæêà ãîðåëà îãí¸ì. Âïðî÷åì, ýòó áîëü îí îòìå÷àë ÷èñòî ìåõàíè÷åñêè, âñ¸ åãî âíèìàíèå ïîãëîùàë ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå îòïóñêàþùèé åãî çàïÿñòüÿ è åãî âçãëÿäà Ñóäçàêó ñýé. Ñ ëèö îáîèõ ñõëûíóëè êðàñêè, îáîèõ îò÷åãî-òî ïîòðÿñëî òî, ÷òî åäâà íå ñëó÷èëîñü, âíåçàïíîñòü è äîõîäÿùàÿ äî ãëóïîñòè íåîæèäàííîñòü íåïðîèçîøåäøåãî. È åù¸ – Íàêàãî íå ìîã íå âèäåòü, ÷òî ïðåðâàëè åãî èìåííî òîãäà, êîãäà îí ãîòîâ áûë ïðèíåñòè êëÿòâó, îïðåäåëèâøóþ áû âñþ åãî ïîñëåäóþùóþ æèçíü. Òèòèðè æå íå ìîã íå âèäåòü ñîâïàäåíèÿ.

È îíè âèäåëè. "Õèêō... Íî ýòî æå íå îí". Òèòèðè ìåäëåííî, ñëåäÿ çà ëèöîì Íàêàãî, íà÷àë âûâîðà÷èâàòü ðóêó, êîòîðóþ äåðæàë. Ñýéðþó ñýé ñìîòðåë ñíèçó ââåðõ áåçìÿòåæíî, ñëîâíî íå èñïûòûâàë áîëè. Êîíàíåö îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

- Êàê òâî¸ èìÿ? – òèõî, áîÿñü ÷òî-òî ñïóãíóòü, ñïðîñèë îí.

Ãóáû Íàêàãî äðîãíóëè.

- ...Àþðó, - ñî âòîðîãî ðàçà âûãîâîðèë îí.

- Àþðó, - ïîâòîðèë Òèòèðè. Îí ñåãîäíÿ èñêàë Ñýéðþó ñýÿ, ÷òîáû, íàáðàâøèñü õðàáðîñòè, âñ¸-òàêè óçíàòü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè ïîñëåäíèé âûáîð áûë ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà òàêèì, êàêèì åãî âîèí â èòîãå ïðåäëîæèë, íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî äëÿ êîíàíöà ñâî¸ çíà÷åíèå ïîòåðÿëî. Îí ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë â ãëàçà Íàêàãî, è îáîèì ñýéñè ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè âèäíî áûëî, êàê èç âçàèìíûõ äîëãîâ è åù¸ î÷åíü, î÷åíü ìíîãîãî â ýòó ñåêóíäó âîçíèêàåò ñâÿçóþùàÿ èõ îäíàæäû è íàâñåãäà íèòü...

**~Êîíåö òðåòüåé ãëàâû.**

**Äà è âîîáùå – êîíåö.~**

20.12.2002

Ë.ñ.: Íà ëèò. ôîðóì , íà  ëèò. ôîðóì J. 

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
